


滚滚红尘

by ximie



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximie/pseuds/ximie
Summary: 至今世间仍有隐约的耳语，跟随我俩的传说。
Relationships: Mesut Özil/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	滚滚红尘

01  
罗纳尔多怀疑早被厄齐尔看穿，难怪他能轻巧地说再见，又在三四年后轻松地提起自己的名字。他伪装得太好，罗纳尔多在万里之外的马德里都恨不得拍手向土耳其人大声叫好。  
这两年罗纳尔多自以为太上忘情，特别是搬到都灵以后，除了看到赫迪拉的时候，偶尔回想起厄齐尔。

02  
我第一次见你，你才22岁。罗纳尔多边摩挲厄齐尔的头发，发出感叹。  
22也不小了吧。厄齐尔撇撇嘴回了他一句，想想又说，而且不就两年前吗？你在感叹什么啊？回过头，一双大眼睛像是探照灯扫射罗纳尔多。  
罗纳尔多翻了个白眼，迟早被你气死。他戳了一下厄齐尔脑门。回去吧，他又说，顺便在厄齐尔屁股拍了一下，又意犹未尽地拧了一把。  
厄齐尔跳起来，脸上的笑容意义不明，他噙着笑沉默地穿好衣服。  
拜拜，走到罗纳尔多家的门口，他没回头地说。  
听到“嘭”的关门声，罗纳尔多突然感到烦闷，厄齐尔的笑容刺痛了他。

03  
黑头发的害羞的德国人，向所有人一样崇拜地看自己。罗纳尔多觉得很无趣，他看起来和那些年轻的球员毫无区别，他能留在伯纳乌吗？罗纳尔多又想。他看起来很瘦弱，巨大的银河战舰不会把他吞噬吗？  
你好。罗纳尔多伸出手，冷淡又彬彬有礼地说，他试图让自己看起来像一个对新球员充满关爱的年长者。  
那太失败了。后来在床上厄齐尔坦诚地告诉他，你当时满脸写着“我讨厌菜鸡而你是菜鸡”的表情。  
你不生气吗？罗纳尔多很好奇。  
人们总是这样，厄齐尔耸耸肩，不过，他们最后都会后悔。说着，他笑起来露出一口白牙，像是小鲨鱼终于亮出獠牙。  
你好。彼时的厄齐尔露出一个羞涩的笑容，去握住罗纳尔多的手。  
他的手掌微凉，柔软，干燥。罗纳尔多不由自主地握紧，像是手掌记住厄齐尔的体温。

03  
厄齐尔，超级替补？替代谁？罗纳尔多皱皱眉，怀疑地看着马塞洛。  
还有谁啊——马塞洛拖长了声音，挤眉弄眼地说，里卡多呗。  
罗纳尔多楞了一下，笑着踹了马塞洛一脚，你小子，在这等我呢是吧！  
马塞洛也不生气，仍然嬉笑着说，你舍得啊？  
我舍得什么？罗纳尔多匪夷所思地反问，我又不是主教练。  
马塞洛“嘿嘿”一笑，也不说破就转身走了。  
倒是罗纳尔多在原地站了很久，最后冷笑了一声，各凭本事吧。

04  
在对阵奥萨苏纳的比赛上，厄齐尔上演了他的皇马处子秀。  
场上的土耳其小伙——罗纳尔多终于知道了厄齐尔其实是土耳其裔——仿佛换了个人，有些人注定要在绿茵场上发光发热。  
罗纳尔多从不看评价，他只拿场上表现评价人。  
这一晚，厄齐尔凭借传球进攻防守出色的获得了伯纳乌的首肯，马德里的掌声为他响起。他不知道的是罗纳尔多在心里悄悄为他打下一个勾。  
卡卡还在养伤，但是打电话给罗纳尔多，德国来的小伙子怎么样？  
你看到了的，他很出色。罗纳尔多讲电话的时候，不知道自己在微笑。

05  
你为什么这么了解我？罗纳尔多环顾一圈：更衣室里的人都走了，只剩下厄齐尔还在慢吞吞地穿上衣。他身上的皮肤很白，肚子上还有一点点软肉，比起足球运动员他看起来更像个高中生。  
我不了解你，厄齐尔愣了一下摇摇头，我只了解皇马的7号。  
他的眼睛像是遥远海上初升的明月，在白炽灯下毫无杂质。  
你该了解的。罗纳尔多直接走过来低头含住了他的下嘴唇。  
很软，很有弹性，还有甜味，像在吮吸一颗软糖，他边坐下来边连搂带抱把厄齐尔搂到腿上。厄齐尔比他想象得更轻，他摩挲着厄齐尔的腰际，把舌头探进对方的嘴里，两个人的呼吸混在在一起，唇舌纠缠像在跳一曲探戈。进退试探，越亲吻氧气越稀薄，越不肯放开，拼到底看谁先窒息。  
厄齐尔先推开他，大口喘气，活像一条缺水的鱼，火烧云般的潮红烧过他的颧骨，亮晶晶的汗腻在脸上。  
你很爱出汗吗？罗纳尔多凑近了，好奇地盯着厄齐尔的脸。  
不过厄齐尔没给他问下去的机会，年轻的德国中场露出了他的鲨鱼齿，青涩的面庞笑的不怀好意，他的手直接伸到下面，罗纳尔多一震。  
你也很容易硬吗？  
清亮的少年音在他耳边响起。

06  
抓住厄齐尔抽烟是个偶然的机会。年轻的前腰靠在阳台的栏杆上，食指和中指间夹着一根香烟，姿态好不潇洒。他的面孔隐匿在烟雾缭绕背后，皱着眉露出痛苦的欢愉。  
很漂亮，罗纳尔多最讨厌球员抽烟，但是也不得不承认。  
厄齐尔是看到他了，惊慌地掐掉烟，闪着水光的大眼睛像小动物忐忑地等待一个猎人。他连借口都想不出，期期艾艾地看着罗纳尔多越走越近。  
罗纳尔多抽掉他的烟，直接朝外面扔了出去，然后攥住厄齐尔的手腕，把他拖进了卧室。  
那天晚上他们做得特别狠，罗纳尔多什么也没说，但亲吻像在撕咬，抽插异常的凶狠，厄齐尔的求饶呻吟他无动于衷，渗出泪水的眼睛也不能让他动容。

07  
第无数次厄齐尔在罗纳尔多家里吃鸡胸肉沙拉，跟他一起做仰卧起坐后，累积的怨气重叠爆发。  
说实话，Cris你不可以期待我不去夜店，不抽水烟，每天加练，和你一样。厄齐尔边说边摇头，与其期待这些，你还不如期待我爱你。厄齐尔嘴边浮起一抹戏谑的笑意，轻佻又冷漠地说。  
Mesut，罗纳尔多残酷地摇摇头，你没有那么与众不同。但他还是被厄齐尔的语气刺激到了，于是又补充道，  
我从不苛求爱人，我只严格要求队友。  
他的Mesut，青涩的少年，古灵精怪的情人，伯纳乌优雅的舞者，皇马年轻的10号，像潮水一样纷涌的美名，在罗纳尔多说完的一瞬间大潮尽退，只留下一个孤孤单单的Mesut·Ozil站在他面前。  
厄齐尔茫然地站在原地，他还没有穿鞋，地板冰得他缩缩了脚趾。  
好疼啊，这就是和全世界最好的前锋上床的代价吗？这也太痛了吧，可是谁不想和皇马的7号在一起呢？爱慕虚荣的惩罚是爱上他吗？最后，厄齐尔阻止了自己继续无边无际地想下去。  
我得赶紧找到自己的鞋，然后离开这里。

05  
厄齐尔是打电话跟他说的。Cris我要走啦。谢谢你的照顾，这三个赛季很感谢你。  
罗纳尔多像是迎上一阵冷风，冻得他差点抓不住手机。  
你准备去哪？他听见自己冷淡的声音，似乎没什么感情。  
伦敦，阿森纳。厄齐尔在那头的声音有些模糊。  
哼，不值一提。罗纳尔多对着手机说。在厄齐尔面前他不太有必要掩饰一些轻蔑。  
伦敦，冷得见鬼的城市。罗纳尔多闭上眼，海布里、白鹿巷、斯坦福桥的刺骨寒冷轰然袭来。他没法问出口，你能习惯北伦敦的冬天吗？  
你不该这么说阿森纳，尤其不应该这么说一个有温格的俱乐部。厄齐尔真的生气了，他用不熟练的西班牙语一字一顿地说。  
看啊，你现在已经一个合格的gunner了。哇偶，我该为你欢呼吗？罗纳尔多没料到，但又忍不住想，你看，他已经开始为阿森纳辩护了。见鬼的，罗纳尔多感觉到身体里的曼联血液此时突然沸腾。  
你说得对，Cris，我现在是一个gunner。我们的确没什么好说的了。厄齐尔以罕见的硬邦邦的语气说完，就挂掉了电话，最后一通电话。

06  
在离别后罗纳尔多故意说他最懂我的跑位，就仿佛他们从没有过比助攻更亲密的关系，没有过比进球后的拥抱更近的距离。

07  
16年在美国碰到纯属巧合。  
罗纳尔多最恨的就是他和厄齐尔对夜店品味相似得惊人。偌大的美利坚，他们就都去了该死的同一家酒吧。  
听到熟悉的气泡音响起，罗纳尔多的“fuck”已经在嘴边，脑子里在急速旋转要不要掉头就走。等转过脸来的时候，潮红已经从颧骨蔓延到眼角，大眼睛像是呈了一汪水，动一动就要洒出来。  
厄齐尔显然也已经看到他了。这时候罗纳尔多就没办法走了。  
好久不见啊，Cris！厄齐尔毫无芥蒂地朝他走过来，朝他笑着挥挥手。  
喝大了或者嗑嗨了。罗纳尔多盘算着，正常情况下厄齐尔顶多会冷淡地点点头，然后该干嘛干嘛。  
好久不见啊。罗纳尔多礼貌地点点头，手都没伸一下。  
别这样，厄齐尔用英语抱怨道，Cris，只有小孩子才玩我不和你握手的小把戏。  
罗纳尔多过了很久才意识到，在这间酒吧里，他们两个人撕下一切的伪装，赤条条地开始一场角力。  
厄齐尔凑得很近，罗纳尔多能闻到酒气混着古龙香水的味道，可疑的是他并不感到恶心。  
哼。罗纳尔多一撇嘴，露出耍无赖的轻蔑神情。  
噢——，Cris你真是小孩子，厄齐尔边笑边凑到罗纳尔多耳边说，放不下的人才不回关我的ins。  
罗纳尔多后来再想起来还是气的翻白眼。拜托，谁是小气鬼，久别重逢光想起来社交媒体关没关注。

08  
只有一次厄齐尔说出过真心话，在欧洲的某个酒吧里，他对罗纳尔多说，我只跟全世界最好的前锋上过床。  
了却了他们之间的一桩悬案。

08  
他们之后还见过面，但是关系已经完全崩盘。  
没有人会知道我们的事。罗纳尔多冷冷地说。  
不好意思Cris，但是我们的事都写在绿茵场上了。厄齐尔笑着摇摇头，似乎颇有遗憾地看着罗纳尔多。  
罗纳尔多看到在“在皇马的十大进球”，他和厄齐尔的名字被一遍一遍重复地成双成对地提起，他终于明白了：  
所有的遗憾情事，经年的纠葛，都留在伯纳乌的上空，永久地阴魂不散。


End file.
